


Ass strutting through the peephole

by Albme94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran - Freeform, Creepy, Creepy awkward, Im.sorry, Just whispering, Kinda uh rapey, Lance is so pure and not apart of the rape ish, M/M, No Smut, Not a gay thing, keith - Freeform, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Keith wandered around his room for what seemed like hours, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that afternoon.What Coran had said... It just didn't make any sense!





	Ass strutting through the peephole

Keith wandered around his room for what seemed like hours, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that afternoon.  
What Coran had said... It just didn't make any sense!   
"AGH!" Keith screamed as he kicked the trashcan across the room.

Earlier that day Keith had told Lance he liked his slippers and if he could make some for him, Lance ofc bragged about his skills and left with a huge grin on his face, Keith smiled as he observed Lance's tush.

"See anything you like there?" Coran eeled himself from what seemed a dark corner, Keith's eyes widened "w-what? N-no!" 

 

Coran walked over to him and placed his hand at the younger man's shoulder, giving him a firm shake.   
"You know..." Coran started, "there's a peeping hole juuust around the showers" the orange haired man twirled his moustache while giggling.

"How do you know there is one?!" Keith's face got paler and paler, he swallowed what felt like rocks.  
Coran grabbed Keith's jacket and pinned him against the corner, as the wall hit Keith, all air went out.   
"C-Coran!?" He tried pushing the stronger built man away, "let me go." Keith used his paladin voice, "now listen here princess" Coran's voice fell to a deep purring tone, he lifted Keith's chin up with two fingers.

 

"I know there's a peeping hole, because I watch you strut that-" Coran grabbed Keith's ass, a small yelp escaping the smaller man's throat. 

"--mmmmh delicious piece of ass, around" Coran buried his nose into Keith's neck and inhaled.   
"Ahhhh ~" Coran whispered into Keith's ear.  
"Smells like a virgin." He said again as he licked then sucked on the ear.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO LET ME EXPLAIN PLEASE.  
> I DONT ACTUALLY SHIP THIS  
> (Its ok if you do tho, no judgement here)  
> BUT LIKE I WAS TALKING TO MY BUDDY AND JUST, A VIDEO OF CHRISTOFFER AND LUKE FIGHTING SILENTLY AND I HAD ADDED THE TAG "when you're in the same fandom. But got different ships regarding the same character"  
> AND I BROUGHT UP CORAN AND KEITH AND JUST TO PROVE THAT A SHIP U DONT SHIP CAN BE WEIRD I WROTE THIS. SO  
> YEP.


End file.
